


Way of Life

by cassandrasfisher



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people come to look for Anthony DiNozzo, they come to his place of work. They claim to be related to Tony. The gang decides to get to the bottom of this mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 2015 NCIS reverse bang  
> Art was created by: Rose Malmaison  
> Beta reader: Jacie and Jen

                                   

 

“Christopher you know this might not go as you want it to go,” the brunette young woman said. The woman looked at him. The young man beside her looked back at her. He was five inches taller than she was.

 

“I know Peyton, but I want to get to know our brother.”

 

“I want to get to know him too, but he might not want to know us.”

 

“We won’t know unless we try. He’s about to be an uncle like me. I am sure he wants to get to know his nephew when he’s born.” Christopher told her.

 

They stood in front of the NCIS building, then walked into the building and went through security. Their passes where given to them, so they could go up to where their brother worked. The elevator was taken up to the floor he was on. When the elevator stopped the doors opened they got off and walked until they saw four people who sat at their desk a few feet away from each other. They looked to be busy.

 

“Excuse me. We are looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo,” Christopher said. He looked at the people who sat at their desks. The four stopped what they were doing and looked up  at the couple.

 

“What do you want from him?” The young woman at the desk on their left asked, as she eyed them. Christopher could tell from the way she asked the question it was clear to him she cared about his brother. It was good his brother had some who care about him.

 

"We’re related," Christopher said. He was sure it would be a shock to him as well.

 

"I know him and he told me about his family. He didn't mention he had any other family members than the ones he already told me about.”

 

"He doesn't know about us." Christopher said.

 

"How are you guys related?"

 

"We have the same father, but different mothers,"  Christopher told them. It was then the four agents got up and walked over to the two guests.

 

"My father never mentioned I had another brother or sister," DiNozzo said.

 

"Our mother never told him she was pregnant. She didn't want him to find out, due to the fact she was just a fling for him," Peyton told them. It was then when Kate Todd noticed Peyton was pregnant.

 

"Would you like to have a seat, you must be tired," Todd said.

 

"No, I am fine right now," Peyton told them.

 

"Okay let me know if you do want a seat. I will get one for you." Todd told her. Tony looked both of the visitors over, as far as he was concern he wasn’t about to take their word for it.

 

“ How do I  know for sure you guys are my relative?" DiNozzo asked. He wasn't completely convinced the two in front of him was indeed his brother and sister.

 

"We are indeed your half sibling. We are twins. Christopher is two minutes older than I am. Peyton told them. She knew this could happen, for them not to believe they were indeed Anthony DiNozzo siblings.

 

"If it would help I could get some background information if you want me too." Timothy McGee said. DiNozzo looked at McGee.

 

"Thank you, I would appreciate it." DiNozzo said. It was then they both felt pain on the back of their head. They looked at the person who did it. Agent Gibbs looked at both of them.

 

"No looking up any information unless its for a case or  something important." McGee said, as he looked back at his boss. Gibbs just nodded his head and he moved away from the group. He went back to his desk and sat down. The groups’ attention went back to Peyton and Christopher. This was going to be interested, finding a way to prove that the three of them were indeed related. It was then Kate had an idea.

 

“Hey, I just thought of something. Gibbs doesn’t want McGee looking up information on them, but he didn’t say anything about doing a DNA test,” Kate said. Everyone looked over at her. It was an idea, but they all had to be willing to do a DNA test. At the moment the agents were not on a case. For once they were caught up on their paperwork. Days like these didn’t come around often for them. It would give them some time to work out the relationship between DiNozzo and the two newcomers.

 

Abby also had time off as well so it meant the lab was free. It wouldn’t take long to get a DNA sample.  They all started to head down to Abby’s Lab. Gibbs watched them go to the lab. Once they disappeared he went back to work.

 

It didn’t take long for the five of them to get to Abby’s lab. Abby looked at the two new people in her lab with McGee, DiNozzo and Todd.

 

“Who’s your friends?” Abby asked them.

 

“Supposedly these two are DiNozzo’s relatives.”

 

“What do you mean supposedly?” Abby asked them.

 

“Well, they are claiming to be his siblings, but we want to be sure,” Todd said. DiNozzo looked over at Kate. He gave her a smile and she returned the smile to him.   Abby went over and got the DNA samples.  It didn’t take long for Abby to gather the DNA samples from Tony, Peyton and Christopher.

“It shouldn’t take too long to get the results,” Abby told them.

 

Peyton looked around the lab.

 

“This is a pretty cool area to work in,” Peyton said, as she walked over to one of Abby’s machine. Abby went over to where Peyton was at.

 

“Yes it is. I have been working here for a long time. It’s fun. I am glad to be working her.” Abby said.

 

“So your team had been together for a long time then?” Peyton asked.

 

“Yes, we have.” Abby admitted. This young woman who was soon to be confirmed to be part of Tony’s family was nice. It would be sweet to have another girlfriend.  She hoped the results did turn out to be a match. It would be interesting.

 

“Oww.”  Peyton said. Abby looked over at her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, fine. The baby is kicking,” Peyton said. She grabbed Abby’s hand and placed it on her stomach.  The baby kicked again. Abby felt the baby kick.

 

“The kick is strong. This baby is going to be healthy once it’s born.”

 

“Yeah, I know it,” Peyton nodded her head and smile.  

 

Christopher and Tony were in a corner talking. Timothy stood at Abby’s computer he was working on something. Kate just stood there and watched Tony and Christopher. It took a few moments before she saw Christopher and Tony had the same  gestures. It seem like they were alike in some way at the moment.

 

    It was going to be different between them if Christopher and Peyton ended up being his brother and sister. Kate wanted to do a background check just to make sure everything was on the up it up. Kate went over to McGee.

   

“Hey McGee, can you do a background on both Christopher and Peyton. I want to make sure they are okay before Christopher and Peyton get into it with Anthony DiNozzo,” Kate told him. McGee looked over to her.

   

“I can’t. Gibbs said not to and I am not going to go against him,” McGee told her. Kate needed to figured out a way to find out what she needed before anything else happened. If things didn’t go well, she needed to be there for Tony. If the DNA test came back positive, then everything was going to be put to rest.

 

It was going to be a while before the results came in. Kate was a bit hungry. She thought it might be a good idea to go grab something to eat right now. Kate turned around.

 

“Anyone wanted to grab something to eat?” Kate asked.

 

“Sure,” everyone said in unison, they started to gather their things and headed out to lunch.

 

They decided to go to a Mexican restaurant. It was going to be good to get to know Christopher and Peyton. If the team got to know Christopher and Peyton they could get a better sense of them. Tony was a bit suspicious of them. He wasn’t sure if it was true or not. He would call his father if the results were positive.

 

As far as he knew, no one in his family knew there were two others siblings.  He wanted to make sure nothing would make his family more complicated than necessary. It wasn’t long before the server came to take their order.

 

“So Christopher what do you do for a living?” Kate asked him.

 

“Well, I work for a paper company,” Christopher said, as he took a sip from his glass of water. He hoped they wouldn't want more information than that.

 

“Okay. Peyton what do you do for a living?” Tim asked.

 

“I am a writer. I write a children’s series,” Peyton told them.

 

This was going to be an interesting conversation. At least they were going to get to know Tony’s co-workers. McGee looked at Peyton.

 

“That’s good to know. What’s the title of the series?” McGee asked.

 

“The Misadventures of Cally Jones,” Peyton said. She wasn’t sure if they had read the series or not. If they weren’t she could give them a copy of the series.

 

“My niece reads the series. She enjoy the story.” Kate told her.

 

Peyton smile. It was good there was someone who enjoyed reading the series. It took her a little while to write the series. They chatted throughout their meal. After they finished their meal they headed home to get some rest, or headed back to work to do something at work.

 

DiNozzo and Todd sat at their desks. Of course they didn’t  show any affection towards one another, well not excessively around the office. It was frown upon by the higher ups. Tony did look a little stress. Kate had an idea it was about the potential of new family members. Although she was not sure exactly how this situation was going to turn out, she was determined to stick by him no matter what the result was

 

“You okay DiNozzo?” Kate asked, as she looked  over at him. He knew Kate was looking out for him. He loved Kate and wanted what was best for them.

 

“I am fine Kate,”  DiNozzo said. Kate got up and moved over to DiNozzo desk.

 

“Are you sure? I want to make sure you’re okay,” Todd said to him.

 

“Yes, I am okay. Thank you for concern. I will let you know if there anything else comes up.” DiNozzo said.

 

“Okay, I am here to listen when you need to talk.”

 

“Thank you.”  
   

“You’re welcome,” DiNozzo said, as she went back to her desk and started on more paperwork.

 

Gibbs  watched the interaction between DiNozzo and Todd. He could tell they both cared for one another and knew they would protect one another at any cost. The protection goes for all of the team as well. This was going to be good for them. Of course Gibbs wasn’t sure of the two newcomers were in fact the siblings of DiNozzo. It would be good for him to have more family and family near  where he lived. Gibbs went back to finishing some reports which were due soon at the end of the day.

 

Although she wasn’t sure what the test results were going to reveal, she would be there for Tony no matter what. Right now she knew it was going to take time to get the result back for the DNA test, so she decided to gather up her belongings before heading home, and said good-night to the others before she left.

 

When she got home she got ready for bed and ended up falling asleep in her coffin, while she read the last book written by McGee. It was good, she could see the series going on for a long time.

 

Christopher and Peyton headed home for the night .They knew that the DNA test was going to be done by tomorrow, then they would know if they were indeed Anthony DiNozzo relatives. Chris and Peyton were a couple of years younger than Tony. Peyton was the oldest of the twins, so he was the youngest DiNozzo. When they got home Chris made sure Peyton got to bed with no problems. The father of her baby was station overseas in Afghanistan. So it was up to him to keep his sister safe, He wanted to make sure his nephew would okay and nothing bad would happen to his sister or his nephew.

 

Chris went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich. He went and sat down at the table and picked up a newspaper to read as he ate. He wanted to make sure he was current with what was happening in the world today.

 

There were a couple of stories which caught his attention. He would mark them down to make sure he followed up on them later. His job had him looking for stories like these. He was good at his job. His sister thought he worked for a paper company; but he really worked for the CIA. He was one of their top agents.  He did cut back on going out in the field do to the fact of family commitment. He was sure that one day he would be able to tell his family he worked for the CIA, but that day wasn’t today. It wasn’t long until he finished eating. When he was done he got ready for bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

 

Abby arrived at her lab the next morning. When she entered she heard the beeping of the machine which did the DNA testing. It meant the test was done. Abby went over to the machine and pushed a button so it would stop beeping. Abby moved over to the computer and brought up the results. Abby looked over at the DNA result. The results were positive. Christopher and Peyton were indeed the relatives of one Anthony DiNozzo.  It was good to know. Abby needed to let Tony know this fact. Everyone would be coming in soon , so she had to until everyone showed up. Once Tony found out it would probably make his life a lot easier for him. It seems like the DiNozzo family was a little bit better.

 

Abby went over and got Bert and gave him a hug. Bert made a farting sound. Abby smile whenever she hug Bert, she felt a little better. Things couldn’t be better for her. When Abby was sure everyone was in the office, she called them down to her lab. Everyone filed in. They all were going to be there to support DiNozzo no matter what the result told him. If it ended up good news they it would be a celebration. If not then they would be there to support him in his time of need. Tony looked over at Abby. Everyone looked at Abby as well.

 

“What’s the verdict?” Tony asked nervously.

 

“They are indeed your siblings. If you look here you can see that their DNA are very close to yours,” Abby said as she pointed to the screen.

 

Now they knew the truth. Everyone patted Tony on the back to let him know they were glad that the news was good for him. Kate gave him a hug.

 

“So who wants to go out and get some breakfast?” Tony asked.  Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  The group headed out. They all had a good time, they all got to know one another better.

 

After they finished their meal Tony invited Peyton and Chris to come over to his place to talk. They accepted the offer. Chris and Peyton followed Tony to his place. It was nice to have a family get together. This was a time they were able to talk to one another and get to know each other better. Christopher was sure Tony had question for them.

 

“Tony, I know you have questions to ask us. I hope we are able to answer  your questions,” Christopher said. Peyton sat next to Chris. Tony sat across from them.

 

“Why did your mom not say anything to my dad?”

 

“Your dad left our mother before he knew she was pregnant.  Our mother didn’t want to have anything to do with your father. Of course, we had asked about our father while we were growing up, but our mother didn’t tell us anything. Not until recently. Peyton has a baby on a way and we want you to get to know your nephew,”

 

“I am glad you guys contacted me. I know I am going to have a long conversation with my father when I am able to get a hold of him,” Tony said.

 

“Do you think your father would like to meet us, since he is going to be a grandpa soon?” Peyton asked, as she put a hand on her protruding stomach.

 

“I am sure he would like to meet both of you guys.  I am not going to be surprise if he is surprised by the both of you two.”

 

“Do you know when you are going to talk to him?” Christopher asked.

“No I don’t. I will leave a message for him if I don’t talk to him when I call him. Do you guys want to stay and watch a movie?” Tony asked. “I’ll order pizza.

 

Christopher looked over at Peyton, she gave him a slight nod.

 

“Sure we can say for a while,” Christopher said, as Peyton got comfortable on the couch. Tony asked what topping they liked on their pizza. Once he knew he phoned the ordered in. Once they got everything they settled down to watch a movie.

 

Life was good, but it was getting better now. Today his family grew a little bit bigger.

 

                                               The End


End file.
